guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Duncan the Black
Locations *Depths of Tyria **Slavers' Exile ***Duncan the Black (Dungeon) Skills used * * * * * Notes *Upon defeating Duncan the Black, the Hierophant's Chest will spawn which contains three items, two of which are a Deldrimor Armor Remnant and an Onyx Gemstone. All remaining foes and enemy spirits will vanish, and any dead party members will be resurrected. When the last party member opens the chest, a 3-minute countdown to end the instance will begin, after which time the party will respawn just outside Slavers' Exile. *Duncan's monster skill states that 100% of the damage dealt to Duncan is dealt to the source of the damage. This damage can be reduced by skills such as Protective Spirit. *Duncan has not been seen casting his monster skill, suggesting that it is always active. *To avoid the constant attacks from his spirits, there is a corner that works as a shield on the lower floor, from there you can attack Duncan The Black *While Lightbringer rank and skills work on the Stone Summit dwarves in this dungeon, they do not work on Duncan himself. Hints for defeating Duncan the Black *The safest way to defeat Duncan is to let a Spoil Victor Necromancer or Mesmer with Backfire, Mistrust, Guilt, and Empathy under Mantra of Recovery stand on the lower floor besides the stairs, in the corner formed by the upper floor. Neither Duncan nor the spirits he summons will hit that player there, but Protective Spirit must still be kept up on that player at all times to prevent an instant kill from Duncan's Channeling Magic spells. *All forms of health degeneration can help with getting Duncan's health down too. That player keeps up the damage hexes on Duncan, who will attack and cast spells all the time. Duncan will not hit with attacks but still take damage from the hexes. *A player with Swap, Gaze of Fury or Unnatural Signet can move his spirits to a much more manageable position or destroy them as necessary. Consider the spirits of Recuperation as your primary targets. *Consider using Pain Inverter if you're spamming a damage skill on him, it will do a free 80 damage back to him. *Another Method to defeat him is to let a party member die near him and have a Necromancer spam Signet of Sorrow on him. Category:Ritualist Bosses Hard Mode Update *Neither the Lightbringer rank or Lightbringer's Gaze work, and foes with strong protection/ enchantments render traditional fire nuke inefficient. *A lot more pop up touchers were added in hard mode and can be deadly. *Two more groups of spirits are summoned when you fight Duncan. Each group includes two disenchantment spirits and you cannot avoid facing at least one of these groups. *Duncan has had a significant drop in total hp, at least half his original amount which was substantial. *Use Consume Soul to destroy these spirits instantly, especially the spirit of disenchantment. *Consider using Swap to pull the spirit of disenchantment.